


Drabblethon! (09-11/08/2019)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: fem!Suga & Karasuno V.C.Cap.2: Dazai/fem!ChuuyaCap.3: Draco & Pansy & ScorpiusCap.4: Albus/ScorpiusCap.5: Miyuki/fem!SugaCap.6: Dazai & OdaCap.7: Clint/Bobbi





	1. fem!suga & karasuno vc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192686) trovate la versione completa.

“Non sapevo che il coach vi avesse detto di fare una pausa.”

Parla del diavolo ed eccola spuntare, pensa Daichi nell'avvertire il gelo improvviso che cala sul loro piccolo gruppo quando si rendono effettivamente conto di aver smesso di fare ciò che il coach ha loro ordinato per, be', spettegolare; schiaffarsi in faccia un'espressione conciliatoria prima di voltarsi verso la loro manager per tentare di contenere la sua furia è un'abitudine che ha adottato dal primo giorno in cui Suga è comparsa sulla porta della palestra con un sorriso sul viso e un “sono la vostra nuova manager” sulle labbra.

È facile notare con la coda dell'occhio il larghissimo ghigno che piega la bocca del coach Ukai (e l'ansia che colora il volto del professor Takeda) quando Daichi sposta gli occhi su Suga, che ha le mani appoggiate sui fianchi e la felpa della tuta aperta per mostrare la stampa di un adorabile gamberetto sulla maglietta che indossa: è stato talmente facile per lei entrare nelle grazie del coach che se ci pensasse più spesso Daichi avrebbe probabilmente gli incubi, e il modo in cui Ukai le lascia assoluta carta bianca quando si tratta di rinforzare la sua autorità sui giocatori vale onestamente più di mille parole.

“Ah,” esala sconfitto, le scuse che aveva sulla punta della lingua che muoiono di una triste e veloce morte, quando incrocia gli occhi della ragazza che come temeva nemmeno provano a nascondere la gioia sadica che prova all'idea di avere finalmente la possibilità di spremerli ancora un po' (ha imparato la disciplina al primo anno proprio per evitare di far comparire questa precisa espressione, insieme ad Asahi e ai loro senpai, e i ragazzi che adesso sono in seconda hanno velocemente fatto altrettanto quando hanno compreso la sua gravità).

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Suga si allarga ancora di più quando si rende conto che Daichi ha perso il desiderio di giustificarsi, soddisfatta com'è ogni volta che si rende conto di averli nel palmo della mano, ed è con una certa soddisfazione che si volta verso il coach per rimettersi alla sua decisione riguardo alla loro punizione.

“Decidi tu, Suga-chan, sai fin dove puoi spingerli forse meglio di me,” sono le esatte parole che voleva sentirsi dire – e visto il ghigno di coach Ukai, l'uomo ne era perfettamente consapevole.


	2. dazai/fem!chuuya

Ci sono delle cose, riflette Chuuya mentre vuota l'appartamento che condivideva con il suo (ormai ex) partner delle cose che Dazai ha lasciato indietro quando ha deciso di abbandonare l'organizzazione, che col tempo diventano chiare e stupidamente ovvie: il fatto che adesso si senta come se avesse perso un arto le ha ricordato con una spietata chiarezza ciò che aveva provato negli anni tra la sua fuga dal laboratorio e il suo ingresso nella Port Mafia – o meglio, negli anni tra la sua fuga e il suo primo incontro/scontro con Dazai.

Non se n'era resa davvero conto all'epoca, ma quando per la prima volta aveva incrociato gli occhi del ragazzo che aveva aggredito una parte di sé che fino a quel momento era stata dormiente si era risvegliata: non in modo violento, come poi ha scoperto sarebbe stato richiamare il potere di Arahabaki, né in realtà molto evidente, ma risvegliata allo stesso modo. Aveva attribuito la strana attenzione che non era riuscita a non avere nei confronti del suo sgradito partner come una semplice e naturale conseguenza del dover lavorare al fianco di un tremendamente irritante membro dell'organizzazione che aveva intenzione di radere al suolo, alla necessità di dover restare all'erta per evitare di evitare di cadere in una trappola (non che le sia servito molto, col senno di poi, visto dove si trova in questo momento); l'idea che fosse qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di molto più profondo e allo stesso tempo basilare, non le era neppure passata per la mente.

Allo stesso modo, aveva impossibilmente attribuito la velocità con cui aveva accettato di seguire Dazai da ancora prima che la minacciasse di eliminare i membri della sua gang a una strana reazione dovuta al veleno che le stava scorrendo nelle vene dopo la pugnalata di Shirase; un'idea incredibilmente fantasiosa e altrettanto stupida, pensa adesso con un mezzo sorriso mentre chiude l'ennesimo scatolone che lascerà in qualche posto accessibile a Dazai cercando di non farsi scoprire dagli altri mafiosi, ma dopotutto ha sempre avuto un dono per l'auto-ingannarsi al punto di non vedere le cose più ovvie solo perché non voleva farlo.

Questa strana specie di dolore fantasma che sente all'altezza del petto non le sta permettendo di continuare a distogliere lo sguardo dalla verità, però, e le infinite lezioni di biologia che Kouyou le ha rifilato dopo il suo ingresso nell'organizzazione le ritornano alla mente con prepotenza.

“Sei una rottura di coglioni anche quando non sei fisicamente presente, Mackerel, è un talento,” borbotta qualche ora più tardi, immersa fino al mento nell'enorme vasca da bagno che onestamente è la ragione principale per cui ha insistito per acquistare questo particolare appartamento, dopo aver trasferito tutto ciò che il suo (ex) partner possedeva in uno dei pochi magazzini fuori dal controllo della Mafia per permettergli di reclamarlo senza farsi giustiziare sul posto: non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciar morire il proprio _mate_ (che nonostante tutto è ancora una stranissima parola da associare proprio a Dazai, pensa con una mezza risata) a causa di sviste perfettamente evitabili.

Questa strana sofferenza che prova sarà difficile da gestire, ne è piuttosto sicura, ma non è la prima volta che ha imparato a convivere col proprio dolore senza che altri se ne rendessero conto: non ha motivo di pensare che questa volta sarà diverso.


	3. pansy&scorpius&draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194771) trovate la versione completa.

Draco ricorda perfettamente la prima volta che Pansy ha usato quel ridicolo nomignolo per chiamare suo figlio: la donna seduta sul pavimento del salone con le braccia spalancate e le gambe incrociate sul tappeto, un enorme sorriso sul volto e i capelli raccolti in una crocchia disordinata, in un'immagine che avrebbe senza dubbio fatto venire un infarto ai suoi genitori, gli occhi brillanti di meraviglia mentre osservava il piccolo Scorpius fare i suoi primi passi. Ricorda il modo in cui si era prevedibilmente Materializzata nella stanza meno di un minuto dopo che le aveva inviato un messaggio per condividere il nuovo, magnifico traguardo che suo figlio aveva raggiunto, così come aveva fatto per ogni singola novità che lo riguardasse, e non si era nemmeno sentito tanto offeso quando la sua migliore amica l'aveva completamente ignorato in favore di Scorpius: avrebbe fatto lo stesso, al suo posto.

“Ma guardati, stai crescendo così in fretta!” aveva esclamato, quando il piccolo aveva squittito un verso felice nel vederla comparire davanti a sé prima di fare qualche instabile passo per raggiungerla, e si era lasciata cadere a terra con aria eccitata (che gli aveva ricordato con una fitta al cuore l'espressione estasiata che si era dipinta sul suo viso quando erano entrati per la prima volta nella loro Sala Comune a Hogwarts, prima che la loro esperienza al castello fosse macchiata dalla guerra) per mettersi al suo stesso livello. “Vieni dalla zia, Scorpy,” aveva aggiunto poco dopo, risvegliandolo all'istante dai suoi ricordi e facendogli fare una smorfia assolutamente schifata.

“Non chiamare così mio figlio,” si ricorda di aver sbuffato con disgusto, la sua risposta probabilmente scontata che aveva fatto comparire una scintilla a metà divertita e a metà compiaciuta nelle iridi della donna.

“Zitto un po', Draco,” gli aveva risposto, senza smettere di sorridere come una bambina a Scorpius, che intanto si era avvicinato di qualche altro tremulo passo a lei aprendo e chiudendo i pugnetti come se avesse già le sue dita strette in mano. “Continuerò a chiamarlo Scorpy finché non sarà lui a dirmi di non farlo più,” aveva continuato, prima di squittire un verso felice quando il piccolo le era quasi caduto addosso facendo un passo troppo lungo per le sue gambette tozze, e Draco non se l'era sentita di ribattere nel vederla stringere suo figlio tra le braccia tra le esclamazioni gioiose del piccolo e il suono dei baci che gli stava schioccando sulle guance paffute.


	4. albus/scorpius

Scorpius sbuffa, lasciandosi cadere sul sedile dello scompartimento che condivide con Albus dal loro primo viaggio verso Hogwarts (sa che è quello perché hanno inciso le loro iniziali sotto il finestrino, durante il ritorno a Londra nell'estate del secondo anno – pensando di essere incredibilmente intelligenti e ricevendo invece una Strillettera ciascuno per aver vandalizzato il treno da parte del team di manutenzione), e ignora con una certa abilità il modo in cui il suo compagno di Casa sta ridendo di lui.

“Adesso ho capito da dove hai preso la propensione a essere sempre così melodrammatico,” commenta Albus, dopo aver fatto come d'abitudine levitare i rispettivi bauli al loro posto, sedendosi di fronte a lui con un ghigno divertito a piegargli le labbra: Scorpius vorrebbe essere abbastanza forte da riuscire a ignorare con facilità anche questo, ma c'è qualcosa di estremamente attraente nell'espressione che è dipinta sul viso dell'altro che non gli permette di distogliere lo sguardo dopo aver accidentalmente incrociato il suo.

È stato anche questo (almeno da parte sua) inaspettato sviluppo del loro rapporto che l'ha portato a pensare che il momento di presentare Albus a suo padre e a zia Pansy fosse finalmente arrivato; non che non sapessero già di lui, l'intero mondo conosce almeno per sentito dire il secondogenito di Harry Potter, o dell'amicizia che hanno stretto al primo anno, visto che per mesi non ha parlato di molto altro nelle lettere che ha mandato loro, ma la transizione da “il mio migliore amico, Albus ” a “il mio ragazzo, Albus” sembrava richiedere una presentazione vera e propria, di persona, faccia a faccia.

L'espressione incredula sul volto di suo padre quando gli è comparso davanti mano nella mano con Albus, dopo aver chiesto a lui e zia Pansy di aspettare per un momento al binario, gli ha onestamente fatto cambiare un po' idea.

“Oh, avanti, smettila di fare il broncio,” c'è ancora una risata nella voce dell'altro, mentre allunga una mano per dargli un pizzicotto al naso, e Scorpius rotea gli occhi perché ormai è istintivo farlo quando il suo ragazzo si comporta in questa maniera così _stupida_; affettargli le dita per intrecciarle alle proprie è un gesto a cui non ha nemmeno bisogno di pensare, ormai, tanto è diventato automatico, e il ghigno sulla bocca di Albus si ammorbidisce in un sorriso affettuoso. “A mio padre piaci,” aggiunge un attimo più tardi, accarezzandogli l'indice con una tenerezza che per qualche motivo riesce ancora a far fare le capriole al suo cuore.

“Al mio no,” borbotta piccato, ignorando il rossore che sicuramente gli ha invaso le guance grazie alla sua stupida carnagione, e solleva un sopracciglio con un'irritazione non del tutto fasulla nel sentire Albus ridere ancora una volta di lui: non riesce davvero a capire cosa ci sia di così divertente in questa situazione. Non gli interessa che la loro prima impressione come coppia con suo padre non sia andata bene?

“Non gli piace il fatto di aver perso una scommessa,” lo corregge Albus, quando il peggio del suo nuovo momento di ilarità è passato, le labbra che si piegano in un ghigno ancora più divertito di quello che aveva stampato in faccia quando sono entrati nello scompartimento quando nota la confusione che le sue parole hanno causato. “Contro tua zia, presumo, viste le loro espressioni quando hai smesso di guardarli.”

E, oh, ma è così ovvio adesso che ci pensa: la scintilla negli occhi di zia Pansy ogni volta che gli ha chiesto di Albus, la smorfia di suo padre quando riceveva da lei un certo tipo di occhiata dopo averlo ascoltato parlare del suo migliore amico…

“Zia Pansy sapeva che mi piacevi da prima che lo sapessi io,” sibila quando si rende conto di essere stato un libro aperto per anni, almeno per lei, e di non essersi mai accorto di niente; cosa l'ha fatta sospettare, quando ne ha parlato per la prima volta con suo padre? Merlino, che umiliazione.

“Credo che chiunque sapesse che ti piacevo da prima che lo sapessi tu,” ribatte Albus con un sorriso zuccherino, come se Scorpius non avesse appena avuto l'illuminazione della vita, prima di aggrottare appena le sopracciglia in quel modo che lo rende istantaneamente sospetto (è un'arte, davvero). “Chiunque tranne tuo padre, a quanto pare,” aggiunge infatti, prima di ricominciare a sghignazzare per l'espressione mortificata sul volto dell'altro ragazzo.


	5. miyuki/fem!suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206240) trovate la versione completa.

Daichi, in tutta la sua adorabile innocenza, si rende conto che la sua migliore amica aveva un secondo fine solo quando è lei a insistere per aspettare che i giocatori della Seido e dell'altra squadra (Kou non riesce nemmeno a _fingere_ di ricordarsi il nome dell'altro team, è quasi imbarazzante) escano dallo stadio dopo essere passati per gli spogliatoi – il team di Kazuya ha vinto, è l'unica cosa che onestamente si ricorda delle tre ore e mezza della sua vita che ha sprecato sudando sotto il sole solamente per questo momento, e il modo in cui il suo ex capitano si imbroncia un'altra volta quando glielo comunica le fa venir quasi voglia di strizzargli le guance e ridergli in faccia per dieci minuti. Come poteva aspettarsi qualcos'altro, davvero?

“Sai che per me la pallavolo è l'unico sport degno di esistere, Daichi,” rincara prima ancora che l'amico possa aprir bocca, sicuramente per cercare valorosamente (e inutilmente) di convincerla a interessarsi di più anche al baseball – e in risposta, anche se non dal suo migliore amico, le arriva alle orecchie una risata da iena che ha sentito più di una volta provenire dal campo durante la partita. Ah, quindi una delle squadre si è finalmente decisa a uscire dallo stadio.

“E io che pensavo di essere riuscito a farti affezionare almeno un po' al baseball,” commenta una voce quasi familiare alle sue spalle, più profonda ma con la stessa inflessione birichina di quella che ha sentito quasi senza sosta per un intero pomeriggio quattro anni prima, e l'ampio sorriso che si forma sulle sue labbra prima ancora che si volti è del tutto involontario – l'espressione un po' eccitata e un po' tradita che è comparsa sul volto di Daichi nel rendersi conto del motivo per cui è stato ingannato, in ogni caso, è qualcosa che custodirà con geloso divertimento per tutta la vita. “Sei crudele, Suga-chan.”

“Come se non te ne fossi già accorto quattro anni fa, _Kazuya-kun_,” risponde, con quel tono zuccherino che ha sempre usato prima di distruggere completamente il suo avversario e che è piuttosto sicura che l'altro ragazzo ricordi perfettamente, e la risata che le sue parole provocano è l'unica prova di cui ha bisogno per sapere di aver ragione – solo in quel momento si decide finalmente a dare le spalle a Daichi per incrociare lo sguardo dell'altro ragazzo che, si rende conto con un pizzico di superficiale irritazione, è cresciuto parecchio in altezza negli anni in cui sono stati separati. E non solo in altezza, si rende conto con una smorfia che è più che felice che Daichi non possa vedere – e onestamente, aver lavorato gomito a gomito per anni con Kiyoko e per mesi con Tooru dovrebbe averla desensibilizzata almeno un po' alla bellezza, no? Le fotografie di Kazuya che ha visto durante la sua ricerca non gli fanno giustizia.


	6. dazai&oda

Se c'è una cosa che Dazai ha imparato sul suo migliore amico, da quando l'ha conosciuto, è che Odasaku è costantemente in ritardo agli appuntamenti: non perché non gli interessi incontrare lui, o Ango, o chiunque altro gli abbia chiesto di vedersi per qualsiasi motivo – anche se ha impiegato parecchio tempo a rendersene conto, insicuro com'era e come cercava disperatamente di nascondere di essere, quando ha incrociato per la prima volta la sua strada – ma piuttosto perché spesso, praticamente sempre, la mente di Odasaku è piena delle trame, dei personaggi, delle storie che vorrebbe scrivere e semplicemente lo porta a non rendersi conto del passare del tempo.

È una delle sue principali peculiarità, onestamente, e qualcosa a cui si è suo malgrado tremendamente affezionato, ma ci sono comunque momenti in cui la sua costante incapacità di arrivare in orario lo irrita più di quanto non voglia ammettere: il fatto che lo stia aspettando con impazienza da quasi un'ora, fuori dal palazzetto in cui si terrà il concerto della sua band preferita, quasi da solo dopo aver visto praticamente sparire dentro tutti gli altri appassionati nonostante fossero in coda dopo di lui – è arrivato perfino prima dell'orario consigliato per tentare di strappare i posti più vicini al palco, dannazione.

Aver riconosciuto alcuni dei suoi compagni di classe tra le persone che sono riuscite a entrare prima di lui, che lo guardavano con quelle stupide espressioni compiaciute mentre lo superavano nella fila, ha sicuramente peggiorato il suo umore – si sente quasi offeso, adesso, e non apprezza particolarmente il tuffo nei ricordi che questa situazione l'ha quasi costretto a fare.

“Scusa per il ritardo,” arriva qualche minuto più tardi la voce di Odasaku, affannata come se avesse corso per tutto il tragitto da casa sua, dall'altra parte della città, al palazzetto – e suo malgrado Dazai piega le labbra in un piccolo sorriso al pensiero. “Avevo dimenticato la tua sorpresa e Sakura non voleva più lasciarmi andare dopo avermi visto tornare,” aggiunge, prima di infilare una mano nella tasca del cappotto che indossa e tirarne fuori–

“Odasaku! Sono i Pass per incontrare la band!”

Anche questa volta, a quanto pare, l'idea di aver dovuto aspettare il suo migliore amico per colpa della sua totale e costante incapacità di arrivare a un appuntamento in orario sarà in futuro un ricordo positivo.

  
  



	7. clint/bobbi

Il fatto che ogni tanto si scopra a pensare che non valga la pena di riprovarci, dal momento che la prima volta non ha funzionato, non è sicuramente indice che le cose tra loro stiano andando bene – meglio del loro primo tentativo, deve ammetterlo, ma non abbastanza da rendere davvero chiaro il motivo per cui hanno davvero preso la briga di ritentare.

Le rare missioni per conto dello SHIELD che li vedono come partner sono sempre un successo, perché nonostante tutto sono in grado di essere professionali anche con un matrimonio fallito alle spalle e la conseguente strana dinamica che si è formata tra di loro, ma preferiscono comunque entrambi lavorare con i rispettivi team: c'è meno pressione a tentare di essere perfetti, forse, affiancati da persone che ti conoscono principalmente in ambito lavorativo e non hanno condiviso per mesi la tua casa, il tuo letto, la tua vita privata – è un tipo di intimità diversa, quella che ti porta a conoscere l'ordine di caffè preferito di una persona perché hai fatto decine di lavori di sorveglianza con lei, della durata di giorni e a volte perfino settimane, e non perché hai sentito le sue lamentele quando al mattino si rendeva conto che avevi finito la sua marca preferita senza rimpiazzarla.

Ma hanno deciso di provarci ancora, nonostante tutti i problemi tra loro che hanno già deciso la prima volta essere insormontabili, e sono entrambi estremamente testardi: sanno già che probabilmente falliranno, dopotutto è difficile ottenere un risultato differente dal precedente quando la situazione è la stessa, ma non senza aver tentato fino alla fine a far funzionare le cose.


End file.
